Guet appens
by Corail Zaarea
Summary: C'était un soir comme les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'en regagnant ses quartiers, Severus Snape tombe dans un guet appens... Vengeance, histoire d'un soir ou histoire d'amour? Yaoi, "consentement douteux" comme on dit en anglais mais rien de graphique!


**Auteur:** Corail Zaarea

**Genre**: Mystère (Sûr, même moi je sais pas)

**Titre**: Guet appens

**Disclaimer:** Severus n'est pas plus à moi que les autres persos de Harry Potter... Mais comme c'est mon préféré, il en bave plus, logique.^^

_Chapitre 01 : Guet appens_

Severus Rogue poussa un soupir en entrant dans ses appartements. Encore une journée comme il les détestait, à tenter d'inculquer les rudiments d'un art noble aux passoires boutonneuses que représentaient la plupart de ses élèves… et à dégoûter de ses cours, par son manque légendaire d'impartialité, tous ceux qui auraient pu s'y intéresser. Tout ça pour retrouver ensuite à la table des professeurs cet imbécile de Lupin, qui s'obstinait à être aimable à son égard, malgré tous les regards haineux dont il le gratifiait... Il se sentait las. Fatigué et énervé. Voldemort risquait de le contacter à tout moment et il le souhaitait presque, au moins il ferait quelque chose d'utile même si le rôle d'espion et les compromissions qu'il exigeait lui répugnaient de plus en plus…

Soupirant à nouveau, il jeta un vague sort sur la cheminée, ravivant les flammes mourantes et passa dans sa chambre, décidé à plonger dans le sommeil le plus vite possible, quitte à prendre une potion pour s'y aider… Au moment où il passait la porte cependant, un voile noir s'abattit sur son visage alors qu'un sort le privait de tout mouvement, transformant ses muscles en plomb. Il se sentit tomber en avant, dans un effort désespéré pour saisir sa baguette… Une poigne ferme le rattrapa, deux bras l'entourant alors que sa tête reposait sur une épaule qu'il identifia comme masculine.  
« - N'ayez pas peur… »  
Incapable de bouger, il sentit l'individu le soulever, le déposant sur son lit avant de jeter deux nouveaux sorts : le tissu qui recouvrait sa tête se réduisit à un simple bandeau, mais plus inquiétant, ses membres se retrouvèrent attachés aux montants de son lit… Après un dernier « insonorus » son agresseur leva le sortilège d'immobilité. L'esprit de Rogue fonctionnait à toute vitesse. De une l'homme en question semblait connaître sa chambre et ses habitudes, ainsi que son mot de passe : son appartement n'avait pas été forcé… Il avait fallu qu'il l'espionne et entende ce mot de passe, connu de Dumbledore seul. C'était donc à coup sûr quelqu'un de Poudlard… A moins qu'un mangemort n'aie pu passer les différentes protections de l'établissement… Son double jeu avait il été découvert ? Voldemort serait bien capable de lui envoyer quelqu'un immédiatement… Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'emmenait-il pas ailleurs pour le torturer ? Il sentit le lit s'affaisser sur sa droite et prit une inspiration décidée. Il n'allait pas se laisser aller à la panique. Si ça se trouve il ne s'agissait que d'une simple blague. _Mais dans ce cas, le « farceur » en question a intérêt à avoir rédigé son testament._ La colère reprit le dessus et il interrogea d'une voix coupante  
« - Qu'est ce que ça signifie? Qui que vous soyez je vous conseille de me relâcher immédiatement. Vous êtes ici dans mes appartements et… »

Une pression sur ses lèvres lui coupa la parole. Il faillit en hurler d'indignation. Ce… cet inconnu se permettait de l'embrasser! Tenter de protester se révéla une idée stupide: l'individu en profita pour investir sa bouche, caressant son palais, taquinant sa langue… Il l'embrassait avec passion et douceur... Rogue en oublia de respirer. Refusant de prendre part au baiser, il ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à mordre l'autre et haleta quand l'individu s'écarta à regret. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de ce dernier contre sa joue et frémit quand des lèvres se posèrent au coin des siennes, presque timidement, avant de s'en écarter peu à peu en une série de petits baisers qui descendirent le long de son cou… Rogue papillonna des yeux sous son bandeau, essayant de remettre son cerveau en place tandis que des mains chaudes déboutonnaient le col de sa robe, s'insinuant dans sa chemise, et que la bouche poursuivait son exploration le long de sa jugulaire, dérivant maintenant vers ses clavicules… _Alerte! _rugit enfin ledit cerveau quand les mains le débarrassèrent définitivement de sa chemise et que le lit couina, l'homme l'enjambant pour s'asseoir tranquillement à califourchon sur son bassin. Retenant un gémissement, il tenta de l'intimider  
« - Puis je savoir ce que vous faites? »  
Il se douta que son ton était un tout petit peu trop troublé pour résonner d'une façon aussi terrifiante qu'à son habitude quand l'agresseur pouffalégèrement contre son torse sans cesser ses caresses.  
« - A votre avis? souffla-t-il avant de s'attaquer aux boutons du pantalon du professeur.  
- A.. arrêtez immédiatement! »  
Une caresse plus osée que les précédentes l'empêcha de poursuivre, bloquant à nouveau sa respiration.  
« - Vous avez raison, il y a un problème… »  
Le poids de l'homme se recula légèrement et il l'entendit attraper quelque chose avant de murmurer un nouveau sort : le pantalon qui était resté bloqué sur ses hanches disparut aussitôt, de même que tous ses autres vêtements… Sans doute son agresseur avait-il étendu le sort a son propre corps car lorsqu'il se rassit, il sentit sa peau nue caresser la sienne, électrisant ses nerfs. Il rassembla son peu de lucidité pour articuler d'une voix légèrement trop rauque« - Si vous ne me libérez pas immédiatement je… »Sa protestation se mua en cri étouffé lorsqu'une bouche se posa contre ses lèvres, le corps de l'autre en profitant pour se frotter lascivement sur le sien…Après avoir vainement tenté d'écarter par des menaces variées et de moins en moins cohérentes celui qui s'ingéniait à enflammer son corps Severus se sentit peu à peu basculer dans un monde absurde où seuls semblaient compter les prochains mouvements de son « tortionnaire », ses prochains frôlements et caresses…  
Il tressaillit quand celles ci se firent plus précises, tirant violemment sur ses liens.  
« - Détachez moi… »  
L'homme s'interrompit un instant, posant la joue sur son ventre avant de souffler, s'amusant à chatouiller doucement sa peau sensible  
« - Oh non… Je ne peux pas… »  
Il le sentit presque froncer les sourcils quand l'inconnu effleura ses poignets meurtris, les embrassant délicatement.  
« - Vous vous faites du mal…  
- Dites moi qui vous êtes! »  
Secouant la tête, l'homme reprit sa tâche, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements…

Severus n'en pouvait plus, il allait… Il poussa un léger cri de déception. La divine torture venait de stopper brusquement, bien trop tôt… Son exclamation déclencha un petit rire, le corps se collant à nouveau au sien pour venir murmurer dans son cou.  
« -Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas fini. »  
L'inconnu l'embrassa profondément et Rogue sentit son cœur accélérer. Il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite… Non pas qu'il y soit totalement opposé, vu les attentions dont venait de le gratifier son mystérieux agresseur, mais il avait tout de même du mal à accepter d'être ainsi à la merci de quelqu'un. Si seulement il avait eu les mains libres… Non, ces fichus liens ne cédaient vraiment pas. L'autre dût percevoir son trouble, il lui murmura  
« -Ne vous inquiétez pas… »  
Il le sentit reculer sur son ventre… l'homme le prit une dernière fois dans la bouche, le faisant à nouveau gémir sourdement, avant de se positionner de part et d'autre de ses hanches et… de s'empaler dans un cri. Rogue resta quelques secondes étourdi par la force du plaisir qui l'envahissait, l'autre était si… étroit… Son sens commun reprit le dessus devant le hoquet de douleur de son partenaire et il jura mentalement, mortifié.  
« -Vous êtes fou! Vous faites n'importe quoi! »  
Il pouvait sentir les jambes repliées de l'inconnu trembler alors que celui ci s'efforçait de se calmer, de reprendre une respiration normale et reprit, presque angoissé  
« - Détachez moi.  
- Pas… Pas question…  
- Je vous jure de ne pas enlever mon bandeau »  
Il put entendre le soupir angoissé de l'autre…  
« -Ecoutez, je ne chercherai pas à découvrir qui vous êtes, mais détachez moi. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il sentit ses liens disparaître. Luttant contre l'envie de rompre sa promesse, il posa les mains sur les hanches frissonnantes de son partenaire et entreprit de le masser doucement, détendant lentement ses reins avant de redescendre le long de ses cuisses fermes en mouvement apaisants... Lorsqu'il le sentit plus détendu, il remonta alors vers une partie plus précise de l'anatomie de l'inconnu, déclenchant de nouveau frissons… _différents_ et un gémissement étouffé. D'un mouvement de hanches, l'homme indiqua qu'il était prêt à reprendre leurs ébats… Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Severus l'attira délicatement mais très fermement contre lui avant d'inverser leur position pour surplomber l'inconnu. La poitrine de se dernier tambourinait contre son torse mais il se contenta de poser ses deux mains le long des joues du Pr, au niveau du bandeau.  
« -Vous avez promis…  
-Je sais. »  
Severus sentit l'homme hocher la tête et poser son front contre son cou avant de nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'incitant à poursuivre. Bien que troublé, Severus s'autorisa à obtempérer, caressant en même temps le dos de son partenaire, ses épaules… Il sentit ce dernier se détendre peu à peu et s'abandonner, tandis que lui même se contrôlait de moins en moins…

La respiration erratique, Severus se laissa tomber sur le torse de son partenaire. Ce dernier, aussi essoufflé que lui, trouva tout de même la force de lui caresser les cheveux, enfouissant ses mains dans les mèches sombres en un geste à la fois doux et étonnamment possessif… Severus sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ses cheveux avaient si souvent été sujets à moqueries… Comme s'il avait deviné son trouble, l'inconnu déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.  
« -Je savais qu'ils seraient doux… »  
Alerté par son murmure rauque, Severus releva la tête et s'écarta légèrement, comme pour fixer son visage.  
« -Est ce que ça va?  
-Oui. »  
Inquiet, il porta une main hésitante au visage de l'inconnu, rencontrant une joue humide. L'homme écarta aussitôt son poignet.  
« -Ne trichez pas…  
-Pourquoi pleurez vous? »  
Troublé par le silence de son vis à vis, il se dégagea doucement avant de l'interroger à nouveau.  
« -Je vous ai fait mal? »  
Il le sentit secouer négativement la tête et poursuivit, un sentiment d'écœurement familier s'insinuant en lui.  
« -Vous regrettez. Je… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû …  
-Non! »  
L'homme posa un doigt sur sa bouche comme pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Sa voix tremblait mais son timbre était véhément lorsqu'il l'interrompit  
« -C'est faux. Je ne regrette pas, c'était… c'était mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Simplement…  
-Simplement quoi?  
-Rien. Serrez moi dans vos bras. S'il vous plaît… »  
Severus obtempéra un peu maladroitement, troublé de sentir l'inconnu se blottir contre lui aussitôt avec une sorte de désespoir. C'était tellement irréaliste… a peine une heure plus tôt il se préparait à droguer son propre sommeil et il était là, un bandeau sur les yeux, en train de serrer entre ses bras a forme tremblante d'un parfait inconnu… qui venait de faire l'amour avec lui avec une douceur, un abandon qu'il n'avait pas connus depuis des années… Il resserra son étreinte, soulagé des sentir le souffle de l'individu s'apaiser progressivement, étonné du soudain désir de protection qui l'envahissait. _Tu perds les pédales, tu es un espion souviens toi, tu ne peux pas te permettre quoique ce soit de ce genre. Surtout pas avec quelqu'un dont tu ne connais même pas le visage, qui peut aussi bien être là pour te pièger… si ce n'est pas un élève qui regrette maintenant un pari stupide…_.

« -Dites-moi qui vous êtes. Si vous voulez je vous promets que ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce. »  
Un soupir, un mouvement de retrait...  
« -Je suis désolé Severus, je ne peux vraiment pas vous le dire. »  
Avant qu'il ne réagisse l'individu s'était écarté et un engourdissement se propageait dans ses membres, empêchant bientôt tout mouvement.  
« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que temporaire… »  
Une main caressa son visage et des lèvres effleurèrent une dernière fois les siennes. Le lit se redressa alors que l'individu se relevait, il entendit des bruits d'étoffe puis des pas s'éloigner.  
« -Attendez ! »  
Il aurait pu jurer que l'individu n'avait pas encore passé la porte.  
« -Je vous reverrai ? »  
Le silence s'étira une fraction d'éternité.  
« - Peut être. »

Cette fois il était parti. Dès que l'engourdissement cessa, Severus bondit hors de son lit, s'habilla d'un sort… Au bout de quelques pas dans les couloirs déserts il dût cependant se rendre à l'évidence : son visiteur, quel qu'il soit, avait largement eu le temps de regagner son lit, ou même de quitter le château… il n'avait aucune chance de le retrouver. Un instant, la tentation de visiter tous les dortoirs de l'établissement l'effleura mais il repoussa cette idée. Même s'il s'agissait d'un élève, ce dernier ferait forcément semblant de dormir, et il n'avait nulle envie d'expliquer aux éventuels insomniaques sa soudaine lubie… Il regagna ses appartements à pas lents, submergé par un sentiment de vide.

Un regard sur son lit défait ranima son énergie. Il était espion, que diable! Sa chambre devait regorger d'indices ! Il s'approcha du lit. Première déception, son amant semblait avoir pris des précautions : il ne subsistait nulle trace de leurs ébats. Il jura entre ses dents, soupira. Bon, tout le monde perdait des cheveux. Un simple Accio… et les moindres cheveux se trouvant dans la pièce volèrent vers sa main. Il fronça les sourcils : tous noirs... _Et alors il a le droit d'avoir les cheveux noirs !_ Une série de sorts plus tard, il jeta la poignée de cheveux dans la corbeille d'un mouvements rageur. Tous à lui. _Il a bien dû au moins transpirer ! Un petit sortilège de révélation…_ Rien. Severus Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez, sentant poindre un début de migraine.

Ce qu'il savait sur « l'inconnu » tenait en peu de mots :

Il avait réussi à entrer dans ses appartements, sans forcer la porte.

Il avait réussi à ne laisser aucune preuve de son passage.

C'était un amant attentif.

En partant, il pleurait.

Tout cela n'avait strictement aucun sens. En fait il ne savait qu'une chose : il voulait revoir cette personne, comprendre pourquoi elle avait choisi de faire de lui son amant d'un soir… et percer le secret de son identité.

**A suivre^^  
**

Et voili! Cette fic mérite t'elle une suite? L'homme mystère reviendra t'il? Qui est il? Que de questions sans réponse! (Même moi je n'en suis pas totalement sûre alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos hypothèses/suggestions!^^) J'attends votre avis! Une petite review ne prend qu'un instant, n'hésitez pas!

A Bientôt.  
Corail


End file.
